


The Sleigh Ride

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is a distinct possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #11: [A pair of Black and White wolves](http://wfiles.brothersoft.com/w/white-wolf-and-black-wolf_98795-1600x1200.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Sleigh ride.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Sleigh Ride

~

“This is a ridiculous idea,” said Draco as he climbed into the sleigh. 

Harry smiled. “Take it up with Andromeda,” he said, flicking his wand to start the horses. “She’s the one who suggested we take Teddy on a sleigh ride through the woods.” 

“Perhaps she had an ulterior motive.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like wanting to take a break from Teddy.” Draco reached for the fur at his feet. “And will you slow down? It’s already freezing out here without you making us go a million miles an hour.” 

“Cast another Warming Charm,” said Harry. 

“I did, but they can’t keep up.” Draco huddled under the fur. 

Harry bit his lip. He would have offered to share body heat, but that could be misconstrued, and he’d no desire to be on the end of a hex from Draco. _Especially not now that we’re made our peace._

It had taken a while, and a lot of patience, but Harry now counted Draco as a friend. It did help that they both adored Teddy and had bonded over him. Harry wanted nothing to jeopardise that, although there were times Draco strained his restraint. _He’s just so gorgeous,_ Harry thought, staring at him. The grey fur perfectly set off his eyes and pale features. 

“What?” said Draco, breaking into Harry’s reverie. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No.” Harry looked away. “I was just thinking.” 

Draco coughed. “So I know it’s none of my business, but...are you seeing anyone right now?” 

Harry frowned. “No. Why?” 

An odd expression crossed Draco’s face. It looked almost like relief. He shrugged. “No reason. It’s just...you sometimes get this look on your face as if you’re far away, and it’s as if you’re thinking about a specific person--” He paused. “Anyway, I was just curious.” 

“No I’m not.” Harry hesitated. “What about you? Seeing anyone?” 

Draco snorted. “No. Pansy says I’m obse-- too picky. I don’t think I am, but sometimes I wonder--” He stared at Harry for a moment. “Maybe she’s right.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes, but before he could ask for some details, they pulled up to Andromeda’s cottage and Teddy came racing out, Andromeda following more sedately. “Thank you for taking him on this sleigh ride,” she said. “He’s been talking about nothing else all day.” 

“It’s no trouble,” Harry assured her. “We’ll see you later.” 

After bundling Teddy up between them, they took off. Harry had picked a scenic route through some nearby woods and as they entered the trees, Teddy was bouncing with excitement, pointing to everything.

They saw foxes, and birds and, at one point, even a pack of wolves in the distance. “Look!” Teddy pointed. “Those wolves look like you and Unca Dwaco, Hawwy!” 

Harry followed the direction Teddy was pointing and saw two majestic wolves, one black, one white, standing together. The white one seemed focussed on the black, although as they passed, both wolves looked up at them. 

Draco exhaled. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “Maybe they’re a mated pair.” He looked over at Harry. 

Their eyes held for a long moment until Harry forcibly dragged his gaze away. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

Swallowing hard, Harry slipped an arm over Teddy’s shoulders, hugging him. “Well spotted, mate.” 

“Are you and Unca Dwaco a mated pair?” Teddy asked. 

Harry’s mouth fell open. “What--what makes you ask?” 

“Grandma says you could be if you wanted.” Looking up, Teddy squealed. “Ooh! Snow!”

Harry glanced once again at Draco, who looked as gobsmacked as he felt. “Does she now?” Harry said slowly.

Draco flushed. “She talks too much,” he muttered. 

He started to look away, but Harry reached across Teddy’s shoulders, grasping Draco’s arm. “Does she know something I don’t?” he asked. 

“I’m sure she knows many things you don’t.” Draco sniffed, trying to pull away, but Harry held on to his arm. 

“Like?” Harry refused to let Draco go. “Tell me?”

“I may have once mentioned that you’re moderately attractive.” Draco huffed. “Now unhand me!” 

“I don’t think I want to do that,” Harry murmured. “And for your information, I find you _very_ attractive.” 

Draco’s mouth dropped open. “You do? But you never said.” 

“Neither did you.” Harry loosened his grip on Draco’s arm, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the spot he’d been gripping so tightly. “Maybe we need to talk.” 

Draco licked his lips, making Harry bite back a moan. “Clearly,” he murmured, voice husky.

Teddy, who was squirming between them, groaned. “You’re not going to kiss, are you?” 

Harry stared into Draco’s eyes. “I’m afraid that’s a distinct possibility, mate.”

“Ugh.” Teddy made retching noises. “Can I go home first?” 

Laughter bubbled up in Harry. “Yeah, I think that may be a good idea,” he said. “It may get a bit kissy in here soon.” 

And as they sped towards Andromeda’s, the promising light in Draco’s eyes seemed to suggest that Harry was quite right. 

~


End file.
